Peace and Love
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Giroro is a wolf pup that lives in Peacemakers kingdom, he hates the Dark Riders and all their allies. Natsumi is a wolf pup living in the Dogs kingdom, who is ally with the Dark Riders and hate Peacemakers. Erik is the prince of Peacemakers and a Light Rider, while Christine is a princess of Cats kingdom and ally of Dark riders. Pairings: E/C, GiroNatsu
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, hope you enjoy, it is inspired by my roleplay on Facebook.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frogs.**

* * *

In the animal world, there are three different kingdoms, one is Dogs, one is Cats, and the third one is the Peacemakers. The animals that live in the the kingdom Dogs are canine that hate felines, and the citizen of the Cats are felines that dislike canines. Both kingdoms follow the ruling of the Dark Riders. The Peacemakers, just as their names suggested, contains both felines and canines, who live peacefully together, and their dream is to unite the Dogs and Cats, making them no longer hating each other. Peacemaker kingdom follow after the rule of Light Riders.

There are five Dark and Light Riders, both having powers and dragons, the dark riders aim at destroying the peacemakers kingdom, having power over the animal world, while the Light riders want to bring peace to everyone. The members in the Dark riders are Fleck, a calm and cruel hyena cub, with the power of nightmare and black sand, Annabeth, a hotheaded, emotionless African wild dog pup, having the power of being invisible and shooting sleeping shards, poison, Hufuer, a wolfdog pup, very violence, never hesitating to kill people, Kuamini, an adult hyena, she is strong and reasonable, and the last, Xiure, a tiger cub, who is the kinder among the dark riders, though also hated lions and wouldn't hesitated to kill. The five control the kingdom of Dogs and Cats, telling them what to do, and how to defeat each other or the Peacemakers. As for the five Light riders, they are Erik, a while lion cub, who is also the prince of kingdom Peacemakers, he is intelligent and courageous, highly believe in making peace, he has the power of electric, can also create happy energy ball, contrasting to Fleck's power. Benvolio is a hotheaded and not so smart tiger cub, however, he was brave and extremely loyal to his friends, his power is fire, and just like the fire, the tiger is full of energy and passion. Lenox is the third member of the Light riders, he is a black leopard cub, Lenox is careful and responsible, though not as strong as the other Light riders, he is incredibly smart. Lenox's power is Chinese Kung Fu, shooting plasma and controlling the death. The fourth member is Hadhi, a hyena cub, one of the princesses in Peacemaker kingdom, she, just like Benvolio, is hotheaded, but loyal and strong. Hadhi also highly value her friends and family, her power is wind, she could also create tornadoes, typhoon, and such. Last, but not least, is a white tiger cub, Yap, she is one of the calmer Light Riders, though not as smart as Erik or Lenox, she helped Hadhi and Benvolio calm down, also preventing them from doing stupid things, her power is ice, she could form ice shards, freezing people. Light Riders controlled the kingdom of Peacemakers, but unlike the Dark Riders, they mostly give advice to the ruler instead of commanding them. They help the Peacemakers to be stronger and also try to spread out the ideas of peace.

Recently, in order to take over the kingdom of Peacemaker, Fleck order the Dogs and Cats kingdoms to have a treaty to put away their hatred to each other and work together to kill the Light Riders.

* * *

Aki, a female wolf and the general of Dogs kingdom looked down to her two children, Natsumi and Fuyuki. Ever since their father became a traitor and being killed by the Dark Riders, Aki had become more and more careful to teach both Natsumi and Fuyuki about the evilness of the Light Riders and Peacemakers, she saw great improve in Natsumi, as her daughter always has a high sense of justice, and easily believing her mother's words, while Fuyuki still has a doubt.

"Why can't we be friends with the felines?" Fuyuki asked while Aki was explaining how evil the Peacemakers are again.

Natsumi huffed beside her brother, "Easy. Because they kill whoever disagree with them, and are evil!"

Aki nodded to her daughter and glanced to her son, worries crept in her feature, she was afraid that the Dark riders will find out and mark Fuyuki as a traitor, he will definitely be killed if that happens.

"But," Fuyuki frowned, "We are ally with the Cats now, aren't we?" He asked in confusion, "if the Cats are really that bad, then why are we allying with them, are we just puppets of Dark riders?"

In truth, Aki had also asked herself numerous times of the same question, but she couldn't give him an answer, she knew how powerful the Dark Riders are, and how murderous they are to any traitors, if there are any signs of Fuyuki being a traitor, he will have no chance to live, same goes with Natsumi.

She needed to protect her children, she needed to teach them to hate Cats and the Peacemakers, this is the only way.

* * *

In the Peacemaker kingdom, the general, Garoro (There's no clue in the animation what his name is, and since his two children are Garuru and Giroro, so I just made up the name, using theirs.) , a strong and calm grey wolf, is also teaching his sons knowledge of nearby two kingdoms and how to deal with them.

Garuru listens in concentration, while his younger brother, Giroro, huffed a bit.

"What's wrong, Giroro?" Garoro asked.

"Why don't we just kill the Dark Riders? They're evil!" Giroro exclaims, wagging his tail.

"We want to teach them peace, murdering them will have no good." Garoro answered patiently to his son. "Besides, that is what the Light Riders are trying to do, and we shall trust them with it."

"But, they killed our mother." Giroro said with sadness on his face, because of them, he had lost his mother, he could still recall the day when the Dark Riders made a surprise attack with the Dogs kingdom, how they just killed her, ignoring her pleading. The event had made him hate the Dark Riders and the Dogs, throughout the years, his hatred only seems to grow instead of subsiding.

Garoro whimpered, thinking of his mate, Ginana, an elegant and beautiful white wolf, "Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to go murder someone. The Dark Riders are evil and murderous, true, but we shall try to change them instead of killing them."

Giroro just growled lowly, "I hate them, I hate all of them." He huffed, "I wish them all dead."

Garuru sighs, glancing to his younger brother, being older, he could already understand the meaning behind their father's words, and how important peace is, he knows that killing the Dark Riders will only make the Dogs and Cats hate the Peacemakers even more. The Dogs and Cats admire Dark Riders, it will only become worse if the Peacemakers kill any one of them.

Just then, the door of the den opened, a white lion cub with two big golden eyes ran in, "Hey!" He called, his name is Erik, the leader of the Light Riders, and the prince of Peacemakers.

"Erik!" Giroro grins and runs to him, the two are very good friend, "Where are Benvolio, Lenox and Hadhi?" He asked about the other Light Riders' location though, usually the five stay together, well, not always the five, Erik, Benvolio and Lenox are known as a trio, as they usually appear together.

Erik cackles, "They are with their mates, those lovebirds." Everyone knows that Benvolio and Yap, Lenox and Shira, Hadhi and Fredie are all mates, so Erik is the only single light riders now, therefore, many of the lioness cubs are chasing after him.

"Where is Dororo though?" Erik asked glancing around, referring to Giroro's best friend, a lone wolf pup in the forest, who had lost his parents also due to the Dark Riders and had been taken care of by Giroro's father.

Giroro shrugs and chuckles, "With Koyuki." Koyuki is a wolf pup living in the pack, she and Dororo has grown closer and closer recently. "I bet he will be confessing soon." Giroro grins.

Erik smirks, "Want to play with me though?" He bends down, flicking his tail.

Giroro smiles and tackles the cub playfully while his father and brother watching them with cackles.

* * *

Christine, a golden lion cub, the princess of the Cats kingdom huffs, looking to her mother Alice, "I hate working with those stupid dogs." she grumbles.

"We can't choose though." Alice sighs, nuzzling her daughter, "the Dark Riders are too powerful, besides, don't you hate the peacemakers as well?"

Christine nods, "Yea, they are just stupid mutts, talking about peace, there can never be peace between Dogs and Cats, we are born to be enemies."

"That's the spirit!" Alice smiles, she has taught her daughter well, the little cub is showing strong hatred to the Dogs and Peacemakers, and as a mother, she is proud of it. She can definitely depend on her daughter to lead their kingdom one day and destroy both the Peacemakers and the Dogs.

* * *

 **So, since there are a lot of characters and someone might get confused, therefore, I am going to explain here for who is who.**

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub**

 **Yap-white tiger cub**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; Son of Aki**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mainly Fuyuki and Keroro this chapter, with some KeroTama**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fuyuki looked around, he needed to know the truth, he needed to know whether the Cats are all evil, he didn't want to make his judgement just based on what his mother said. There's only one way to know though, sneaking out to other kingdoms. Fuyuki whimpered, he wasn't a strong fighter like his mother or his sister, he was weaker than them, if he failed, he would probably die, never to return again. However, Fuyuki was also the person that will go after the truth, and he couldn't deny himself of that, so, Fuyuki took a deep breath, and walked out into the wilderness.

He cautiously crossed the border between the Dogs and Cats kingdom, Fuyuki looked around, and was in awe of the numbers of felines in front of him.

Two cheetah cubs spotted him and ran over, "Who are you?" One of them growled.

Fuyuki gasped, backing away, trembled a little bit, "M-My name is Fuyuki..."

"Tamama, don't be so harsh." The other cheetah said, glancing to Fuyuki, "He's only a wolf pup."

Tamama, the cheetah cub that had growled to Fuyuki huffed, "Well, he shouldn't be here! No canines should be in our kingdom, Keroro."

Keroro shrugged as the two cheetahs began circling Fuyuki, observing him. Fuyuki was too afraid to move, he froze in place, and just trembling in sheer fear.

This is such a bad idea, Fuyuki thought to himself, now he's definitely going to die here.

Keroro and Tamama stopped as Fuyuki watched closely to them, Keroro chuckled, "He's afraid!" He grinned, "The wolf pup is actually afraid of me!"

"That's a good news!" Tamama cheered, wagging his long tail.

"H-Huh?" Fuyuki was confused, didn't they want to kill him? "What is happening?"

"You see," Keroro stopped himself from laughing and looked to Fuyuki, "As cheetahs, the smaller felines, we're not as frightened as lions, tigers, or even leopards." He explained, "Most people aren't afraid of us, even found us funny. I want to change that." Keroro grinned, "You're the first person to show signs of afraid."

Fuyuki could only laughed in awkward, he was seriously thinking they will kill him, who knew that 'that' was in their mind.

"As a result." Keroro said matter-of-factly, "I will not kill you." He smiled, "I will keep you as my pet!"

"Y-Your what?" Fuyuki gulped, was surprised yet again, after all of this, he just wanted to go home to his mother, to the safe heaven of his.

"Pet!" Keroro repeated himself, his elegance long legs stretching on the ground, "I will be seen as a very cool cheetah if I have a canine pet!"

"Keroro's the best!" Tamama yelled.

Fuyuki whimpered, he didn't dare to say no, he knew that they could easily kill a cub like him if he say no, so he reluctantly followed after Keroro and Tamama to where they lived and began his life as Keroro's pet.

Aki groaned, Fuyuki had disappeared, she suspected that the Dark riders had found out him having doubts that the Light Riders and Peacemakers are good and had killed him. She glanced to her daughter, she had to save her.

"Where's Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked, worried on her face.

"You see, Natsumi." Aki said softly, nuzzling her young daughter, "The light riders made an attack and took Fuyuki away." There are tears in Aki's eyes, "H-He might already be killed by this point."

Natsumi gasped, "No!" She cried out, she loved her brother, though sometime he was annoy, but she had always loved him, and because of the Light Riders, she would not see him again.

Aki whimpered, watching her daughter, she slowly helped Natsumi up and nudged her head, "We will get revenge for him, we will kill every Light Riders and Peacemakers we can."

Natsumi nodded, she had always believed in her mother.

Despite being a pet and a supposed prisoner, Fuyuki was quite happy living with Keroro and Tamama. He could tell that Keroro saw him as a friend rather than a pet, and Keroro never doubted him when he told him about how he think about the Light Riders or Peacemakers. Even Tamama slowly began to like him, though at first, Tamama often got jealous of him.

Fuyuki soon realized the two cheetahs were lovers.

Fuyuki didn't want to go back, he was happy here, more importantly, he has made a true friend.

However, Keroro and Tamama didn't dare tell anyone that they kept Fuyuki with them because they soon realized, in the kingdom full of felines that hate canines, you can't just went out and shouted, "I have a canine in my home." The people like that will be despised, even executed, either by the other citizens or the queen or the princess herself. Therefore, they had no choice but to mainly kept Fuyuki inside their den, even when they did bring him out in occasion, they would have to make sure no one spotted him, and their outside time often was interrupted by having different kinds of felines walking by, and Keroro and Tamama needed to use their fastest speed to bring Fuyuki home.

Despite all of that, Fuyuki was happy and content with his life in the Cats kingdom.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub**

 **Yap-white tiger cub**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; Son of Aki**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Keroro-Cheetah cub; Citizen of Cats**

 **Tamama-Cheetah cub; Citizen of Cats**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, sorry, Momoka and Saburo, but I can't afford to have so many characters around, considering there are also light and dark riders.**

 **Warning: Characters death in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frogs.**

* * *

Fuyuki, Keroro and Tamama were going out for a walk in the kingdom, when suddenly, they heard loud noises, the three immediately crouched down in a bush to see what was going on.

It was the five Dark riders, and they were dragging someone behind them, Fuyuki gasped out once he recognized the people that the Dark riders were dragging. Saburo and Momoka, two wolf pups that Fuyuki knew only too well. Saburo was his sister's secret lover, and Momoka, well, was the wolf pup he had a crush on.

"You know them?" Keroro asked.

Fuyuki yelped, "Of course I know them! T-They are my friends, what are the dark riders going to do to them?"

Tamama whimpered, "Not so good." He sighed, "The people that had been dragging here by the dark riders usually...get killed."

"Killed?" Fuyuki almost yelled out, but Keroro quickly stopped him, "If you be discovered here, they will kill you as well.."

Tamama nodded, "It's too late for them..."

The hyena cub, Fleck, who was leading the dark riders grinned to their two victims, "So, here is our little traitors.."

Momoka growled, "We are not traitors, return us to our home, now."

"Want to go against us?" Hufuer smirked, sending out a net to trap them with several thorns toward their bodies.

Momoka and Saburo cried out in pain, blood dripping down from their body as they struggled against Hufuer's net.

Kuamini grinned, "So, tell us again, what do you think about the Peacemakers?" She formed a large ice shard in the air, gazing at them.

"They are much better than you." Momoka snapped, "At least they won't kill someone innocent like you, I know you had killed Fuyuki."

Saburo groaned, was scared as he trembled in fear, "P-Please, don't kill me." He whimpered, "I-I can help you kill the Light Riders, I am strong."

Fleck huffed, glaring at Saburo, observing him while circling him, "You don't seem strong at all." He cackled, "If we gave you chance you will definitely try to run away again, but since you're trying to plead with us instead of fight back, we can give you a quick death."

Saburo gasped, "N-No..." He whimpered, trying to bite through the net in order to get out.

Annabeth huffed, sending a sleeping shard toward Saburo, he whimpered and slowly losing consciousness.

Fleck shrugged, moving Saburo's unconscious body, making his stomach facing them, while forming a large black sand shard and send it toward his chest.

Saburo groaned and was dead almost instantly.

Hiding in the bushed nearby, Fuyuki's face paled seeing Saburo's death, he gazed toward Momoka, whimpering, he wanted to help her, not letting her having the same fate as Saburo did, but Keroro and Tamama were grabbing onto him, making him unable to move.

Kuamini cackled, gazing to Momoka, who was now trembling in fear seeing her companion dead, she grinned and freeze Momoka's paws to the ground. Momoka gasped, struggling against the solid ice but with no use. She whimpered and closed her eyes, "At least I will be with you, Fuyuki."

Fleck frowned, whispering to Hufuer and Annabeth, "We will have to find this Fuyuki soon, it seems that he's a traitor as well."

Hufuer nodded, "Let's just pretended we had killed him, if anyone found out that we hadn't found him yet, they would begin to doubt our ruling."

Xiure growled lowly, creating a water ball, sending it to Momoka's face, humiliating her. The felines that circled around the dark riders laughed and cheered, they had enjoyed seeing canines in pain.

Fuyuki's muscle tightened, he couldn't let them do this, he needed to save her. This is the first time he saw how evil the Dark riders were. Keroro and Tamama both had pale faces, they used their weight to pin Fuyuki onto the ground, preventing him from yelling or going out to help Momoka, they knew it was too late, Momoka had no way to live, and the dark riders would probably torture her.

Fleck huffed, approaching Momoka, suddenly sending a black sand shard into her forehead. Momoka cried out as blood dripping down from her head, but that wasn't the worst, she began to see images of Fuyuki being tortured to death in her mind. Momoka trembled in fear, completely lost a hold to reality. Fleck's nightmare black sand could lure out people's darkest thought, forcing people to see what they fear the worst.

"Kill her." Fleck ordered, once he was sure that Momoka had no more capability to fight back.

Annabeth grinned and approached Momoka, suddenly sent out a shard of strong poison to her. Momoka gasped, blood dripping out from her mouth before she fell to the ground, dead instantly.

"M-Momoka!" Fuyuki couldn't stand back anymore, he struggled out of Keroro and Tamama's grasps and yelled out in tears.

"Who's there?" Fleck growled, turning toward the bushes and sent out a large black sand shard.

Tamama gasped, "Tamama Impact!" He yelled as a yellow blast coming out from his mouth as it blocked the shard. Keroro quickly grabbed both Tamama and Fuyuki and rushed off to the border.

"We can only stay with the Peacemakers now." Keroro said, looking to Fuyuki and Tamama.

Tamama nodded solemnly. Fuyuki lowered his head, his teeth gritted, "I will get revenge for her." Keroro and Tamama whimpered, watching him.

Fuyuki growled, "I will kill the dark riders, and get revenge for her! Why didn't you let me save her! I might be able to..."

He was interrupted by Keroro, "Fuyuki, you know that isn't possible, the dark riders are too powerful, we couldn't possibly save her, we can only rely on the peacemakers and Light Riders now to prevent more of the tragedies happen."

Fuyuki sighed, finally gave in as he followed Keroro and Tamama into the kingdom of Peacemakers.

* * *

Aki whimpered, two people were discovered as traitors today and being dragged away by the Dark riders, they did it in secret, and no one had seen them being captured. The dark riders then soon telling the citizens of Dogs that those two people were killed by the Light Riders, which was what she told Natsumi.

It was awful to see her daughter broke down, but she did. Aki knew that Natsumi had special feeling toward Saburo, and she suspected that the other reason why the dark riders killed him was because Hufuer had tried to become mate with Natsumi, since he had seen in her the strength he appreciated. However, Natsumi refused because of her love to Saburo, and also because she knew that Hufuer didn't truly love her, he just wanted her power.

Natsumi spent most of the time in the den the whole day when the news came out, she cried and cried, she had just lost her brother, now even her lover was gone. She felt empty and a strong hatred grew in her. The hatred toward Light Riders. It was all their fault, she thought. They caused her miseries, they killed the two people that were probably the most important to her.

She walked out of her den the night, "Train me, mom, train me to be a fighter, I want to go onto the battlefield, I want to fight the Peacemakers and awful Light riders."

Aki whimpered, staring at her daughter, she wasn't sure anymore if she shall continue telling her the lies that the Light Riders had killed Fuyuki and Saburo.

But, considering how murderous the Dark riders were, Aki decided to kept the truth to herself and continued using lies to make Natsumi hated the Light Riders. She definitely couldn't afford to lose another family member.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; Son of Aki**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Momoka-wolf pup, Fuyuki's lover**

 **Saburo-wolf pup, who Natsumi is secretly in love with**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Keroro-cheetah cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah cub; lover of Keroro**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter of the story, more plot going on**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frogs.**

* * *

In a dark cave, the five Light Riders met together with their dragons behind them. "The dark riders are killing more and more people." Benvolio said, growling lowly, "They are being arrogant. We need to find a more efficient way to prevent them from killing more people."

"More efficient way?" Hadhi asked, flicking her tail.

"How though?" Yap questioned as well.

"Uh...I don't know." Benvolio replied, scratching at his neck in embarrassment, his eyes suddenly drifted to Erik and Lenox, who had been silent during their conversation, "What do you two think?"

Erik glanced at the Light riders, "Well, I have been thinking that maybe we shall form a group of mini-Light Riders."

"Mini Light riders?" Benvolio asked in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I have been thinking about the same thing." Lenox exclaimed, "well, let me put it that way, it's more like a five-people platoon." He explained, "They can help our defense and while we are fighting dark riders, they can look out for their allies."

"That's a good idea." Hadhi grinned, glancing at Erik and Lenox, "You two really are the smartest here."

They both blushed a bit, "It's nothing." Erik said.

"Then do you have anyone in mind who could be in the position?" Yap asked.

"Actually, yes, I think I know two people who are pretty suitable." Erik smiled, thinking about Giroro and Dororo, "They are both decent fighters, strong and intelligent."

"I know one person who can help as well." Lenox said slowly, "Considering that Saburo had been killed, he might agree."

"Saburo?" Hadhi questioned, "Who is him, and what does it have to do with the member of platoon?"

"Saburo was the person's friend." Lenox answered, sighing, "and probably one of the only two people he cared about."

"But what do you mean by he 'might' agree?" Benvolio was confused, "I thought everyone sees us as idols, and if we asked, they will agree immediately..."

"Well, the person's personality is...uh...a bit weird." Lenox said, trying to find the right word to describe him, "I knew him because he was incredibly smart and was probably the only person in the whole animal world knowing how to use human technology. I basically asked him to build me a weapon, because y'know..." He trailed off.

Everyone remained silent, Lenox was intelligent and could often come up with good strategies and ideas, but he was lack of confidence, and considered himself the weakest light rider, sometime the thought would stuck to him, made him irritated. The dark riders called him the weak kitty, or weak cat, and there were times that Lenox couldn't put it behind him.

"Anyway," Lenox continued, "He refused, but I think I can go look for him again and asked him to join the platoon, just to get revenge for Saburo, he might agree, it will be a huge advantage for us."

"What about the last two people though?" Yap sighed, "I don't think I know anyone who might or can join the platoon."

Hadhi and Benvolio shook their heads as well, "Neither do we."

"I guess we could only contact the three people first, and then see if we could find the right people for the last two position." Erik said and jumped onto his dragon, flying off toward the wolves' territory.

Lenox shrugged and hopped onto his dragon as well, "If you two think about anyone and was not sure, contact us, and we could probably see through together about it."

The three remaining Light Riders nodded.

* * *

Erik hopped off his dragon outside of Garoro, Garuru and Giroro's den, he cackled and used his front paw to knocked on their door. Garoro opened, "Erik? What are you doing here?"

"Are Dororo and Giroro here?" He asked the older wolf. Garoro nodded. "Good. I have a news I want all of you to listen."

Garoro quickly gathered Giroro, Dororo and Garuru, and let the white lion cub entered.

Erik explained the situation toward them and told them that he hoped both Giroro and Dororo could join.

"Of course." Giroro had a wide grin on his face, "I would love to help you. I've always wanted to fight the Dark Riders."

Dororo nodded, "It is for peace, and is a honor that you see in me, so I will join as well."

Garoro glanced to Erik, "I am glad my son could help the great Light Rider."

Erik grinned, two people were settled.

* * *

Lenox whimpered and landed in a deep mountain, he took a deep breath, slowly walking toward a little cabin in the forest. Lenox cautiously pushed open the door, glancing around and was faced with a young female poodle, "Lenox?" She asked.

"Mois!" Lenox sighed in relief, seeing that the person's girlfriend is here, it might make his work easier. "I am here to find Kururu."

"Oh." Mois said, "I will call him." She gave the black leopard cub a charming smile before walking off to her boyfriend.

Lenox glanced at Mois's direction, he sure didn't understand what she saw in Kururu, but love was probably just weird at times.

"Ku Ku Ku. Why does a light rider want to look for someone like me?" Following Mois, was a adorable male red poodle, but his voice was complete opposite of his appearance as it gave people a chill.

Lenox whimpered, unsure how to began, "Uh...We're going to form a five-people platoon to help us fight against the Dark Riders."

"Ku~ So you want me to join your pathetic platoon?" Kururu asked, "The answer is-"

Lenox cut him off, "I can give you curries, lots of curries."

"Ku." was all Kururu said.

Lenox sighed, this is going to be hard, "Besides, the dark riders had killed Saburo." He shuffled his feet nervously, "Don't you want to get revenge for him?"

Kururu let out a sharp gasp, and for a moment, Lenox could see sadness and anger on his face, he quickly turned around, though, "Such a pity, I liked that boy."

"So..." Lenox asked, timidly, glancing at the back of Kururu.

"I will accept your offer." Kururu said, still have his back to Lenox, "but for curries, and remember to keep your promise. Ku Ku Ku~"

Lenox sighed in relief, he used his fastest speed to walked to the door and jumped onto his dragon before flying off.

Behind him, Kururu let the first tear dropped onto the ground as he leaned against Mois, crying for his lost friend with Mois nuzzling and comforting him.

* * *

Hadhi, Yap and Benvolio didn't ride their dragons as they just wandered through the kingdom, while they were near the border, they were surprised to see two cheetah cubs and a wolf pup.

"Who are you?" Benvolio asked, "Are you ally of dark riders?" He said huffing a bit.

"We were." Fuyuki grumbled, "but not anymore."

"Why?" Hadhi raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"They killed someone I love." Fuyuki said, "And for that, I will forever hate them."

The three Light Riders looked to each other, decided to investigate the cubs more as it was rare that people could come to their kingdom from Dogs or Cats kingdom, besides, according to Lenox, even Saburo, who had a friend that could use human technology, failed.

"How did you get here, though?" Yap questioned, "Wouldn't the dark riders try to kill you?"

"They did." Tamama admitted, "but I was born with some power, not as strong as the riders of course, just a impact shooting from my mouth."

Keroro nodded, "Tamama blocked the attack, and I grabbed him and Fuyuki out, then we rushed toward the kingdom."

"Maybe two of you are the people we're looking for." Hadhi said, "We are three of the Light Riders, and we're now forming a five-people platoon, I think two of you would be qualified for the position."

"Really?" All three of their eyes lit up, hoping it would be them.

Benvolio smirked, who was remaining silent most of the time, due to not being intelligent but hotheaded, "but we will need to ask Erik and Lenox to make the final decision, it was their idea, after all."

Yap nodded, contacting Erik and Lenox as she, Hadhi and Benvolio brought the three cubs toward their meeting place.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Momoka-wolf pup, Fuyuki's lover (Deceased)**

 **Saburo-wolf pup, who Natsumi is in love with; Friend of Kururu (Deceased)**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter here, Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

After leaving Garoro's den and on his way back to where he lived, Erik suddenly spotted a white dragon flying toward him, Erik immediately recognized it as Yap's dragon, Vironica.

He quickly whispered into his own dragon, Renoir's ear, "Stop." Erik said gently.

Renoir nodded and stopped in mid-air, watching the white dragon approaching.

"Erik!" Vironica called, "Yap, Benvolio, and Hadhi had found someone who might can take the last two position of the platoon." She grinned.

"Alright." Erik said, "Go find Lenox, he should already be heading back to his den now."

Vironica nodded, turned around and flew off.

Renoir shrugged, carrying Erik as the two swiftly flew back to the Meeting place.

* * *

After the five Light Riders gathered together, they all examined the three young cubs. Fuyuki, Keroro, and Tamama all hoped that they could be chosen by them.

"Fuyuki." Lenox said, approaching him, "Who are your parents?" He asked, had noticed the similarity between Fuyuki and his mother, since all of the Light riders had seen the female wolf by Dark Riders' side several times.

"A-Aki." Fuyuki said, "but, I am strong, and I can fight very well." He exclaimed.

Lenox sighed, "You can't join the platoon having family members in the Dogs, I am sorry."

Fuyuki growled lowly, "Are you indicating I am weak?"

Lenox winced right away hearing the words, "O-Of course not." He whimpered, "but the dark riders, they might be thinking about forming a platoon as well, and I am afraid that, your sister, might be chosen." Being Hufuer's worst enemy, Lenox knew that Hufuer had been trying to make Natsumi his mate, and had also heard that Natsumi had a younger brother named Fuyuki.

"We wouldn't want you to have to be forced to fight your own sister if that's the case." Erik said, walking to him, standing beside Lenox, "but of course, you can help us in the back."

Fuyuki sighed, "Alright, sorry for growling, by the way." He said, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Lenox smiled.

"So the five people that are going to form a platoon are Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Dororo." Yap glanced to the Light Riders, making sure.

"Yep," Erik nodded, "Let's gather them up tomorrow and began training."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Riders' meeting place, Fleck was thinking about the same thing as the Light Riders were thinking about, "We should form a platoon." He said, huffed a bit.

"But why?" Annabeth snarled, "We are strong enough."

Hufuer shrugged, nodding, "Forming a platoon can help us being even stronger."

Kuamini and Xiure glanced to each other, decided to just listen to what Fleck said since he's the most powerful dark rider and the leader.

"We will find people who are the cruelest and strongest to be in the platoon, the Light Riders will have no way to defeat them." Fleck said, cackling.

"Alright." Annabeth huffed, "As long as it works."

The Dark riders didn't care about letting people know they're forming a platoon, they just made their dragons told almost everyone that they all had a chance to join the fights between Light and Dark Riders.

* * *

"I will join." Natsumi said immediately after hearing the news, "I will kill all the Light Riders and get revenge for Fuyuki and Saburo."

Aki whimpered, "Are you sure, Natsumi? This is dangerous." In truth, Aki was not afraid of Natsumi getting hurt by the Light Riders or Peacemakers, she was more worried that Natsumi would find out the truth behind the murder of her brother and Saburo, thus be deemed as a traitor by the dark riders and be killed by them.

"Of course," Natsumi growled lowly, glancing to her mother, "I am tough, there's no way they could have defeated me." She huffed and walked away from her mother.

"That child is stubborn," A wolf chuckled lightly beside Aki.

Aki sighed, "I know...Sometimes I just wish, she could be softer."

* * *

"I will love to join the platoon as well." Christine said to her mother, Alice.

"But Christine, as the princess of Cats," Alice replied, not wanted her daughter do something as dangerous, even thought the Light Riders were not as murderous like the Dark Riders, to defend themselves, they could harm people greatly.

Christine shrugged, "I don't care." She huffed, "I want to help defeating those stupid Light Riders and Peacemakers, and I want to help us rule the world."

"But..." Alice wanted to continue arguing, she frowned, noticing her daughter's determined face and sighed, "Fine." Alice whimpered, "Just don't let anything happen to you." She smirked a bit, nuzzling her daughter.

Christine smiled, returned the nuzzle, "I will be fine, mother."

"That's easy." Fleck cackled, watching the list of people wanted to join the platoon. He glanced at every one of their capability and chose five members out of them.

"Is Natsumi in?" Hufuer asked curiously.

"Are you still after that girl?" Annabeth huffed, growling lowly, "You should be giving up already, she had refused you."

Hufuer yelped a bit, glaring to Annabeth, "Of course not." He grumbled, "I am just curious."

Fleck shrugged, "She's in, she is strong and merciless. Besides," He cackled, "she could be a temptation for that missing wolf pup, Fuyuki."

"So the five people are?" Kuamini asked while Xiure nodded.

"Rockune, a border collie, who is intelligent, Natsumi, a wolf pup and a decent and strong fighter. Christine, the princess of the Cats, also strong and smart. Hika, a Bengal cat, also an organized fighter and the last is Boone, a German Shepherd, hotheaded but strong." Fleck reported to his companions, "How do you think?" He asked, chuckled a bit.

"It's perfect." Kuamini grinned, "They could all work together to defeat those stupid, useless Peacemakers and Light Riders."

"It seems pretty good." Hufuer nodded.

Annabeth and Xiure only shrugged, they didn't really care either way.

"Alright." Fleck said, "Let's call the five people in and began training them to be perfect Dark rider ally."

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope everyone enjoys this story, and I would love to see more people reviewing.**

* * *

After some amount of time of training, both the platoons from the Dark and Light Riders were ready to fight each other, and were just waiting to see who will make the first move.

Fleck cackled, glancing at the five members of the Dark riders' platoon, "remember, don't ever be mercy to those pathetic kitties or stupid peacemakers, you got to kill when you can. Be merciless, they deserved it."

Christine cringed a bit at Fleck's words, she had known from her mother long time ago that dark riders didn't like lions, and was just accepting them due to them being the royalty of Cats kingdom, which was an important ally for the Dark Riders. However, every time she heard those insulting words about her species coming out from Fleck, Hufuer, Kuamini or Xiure, she still felt uncomfortable. Christine huffed a bit at her thought, making a vow inwardly to herself, that she would be extremely powerful and killed as many peacemakers as she could, to prove that she was worth trusted, not all lions wanted to be with those awful Light riders.

Natsumi was as excited as the other members in the platoon, they will be able to fight and kill, she thought. She will finally be able to get revenge for her brother and the person she loved. Hufuer glanced slightly toward Natsumi before turning away, he felt slightly guilty for killing Saburo, but as long as Natsumi didn't know, he was fine.

Fleck looked to the platoon, "Ready to encounter your first fight?" He asked.

Rockune, Hika, Boone, Natsumi and Christine cheered loudly at the question, "Of course we do! We will kill the peacemakers and Light riders."

"Good." Fleck chuckled coldly, "then follow us, and let's make an attack."

* * *

"Erik!" A young lion cub, Rex, ran toward the leader of the Light rider, "Dark riders, attacking!" He groaned, "I can lead you there."

Erik nodded, looking over to the Keroro platoon, "It is your first mission then," he said, "be careful. Try to evacuate the people living there first, reduce the harm as more as you can."

The five nodded, following after the Light riders as they rushed toward the attacking places.

* * *

Keroro gasped as he noticed the bloody sight in front of him, feeling disgusted as the Dark riders killing innocent people off.

"So, who's this?" Hika cackled, seeing the platoon, "little ally platoon of stupid light riders? I'll assume you're the leader."

Keroro held his head high, "Yes, I am the leader of the platoon, and don't you think that you can continue on your evil affairs!"

Hika growled, jumping toward Keroro, slashing the young cheetah cub. Keroro yelped in pain, but instantly rolled out of his way and charged at the Bengal kitten.

* * *

Rockune was face to face with Kururu as she sneered at the poodle, "You're ended up the same fate as your pathetic little friend." She said.

Kururu just huffed, "Ku Ku~ we hadn't known the result yet, don't we?" He chuckled, taking out a small gun, aiming at Rockune. The gun wasn't able to kill anyone, considering Kururu didn't have enough materials to actually create real weapons, however, it could already cause injuries, and could at least prevent his enemy from moving smoothly.

Rockune snarled, knowing that the gun was from human technology, she glared toward Kururu, though she had successfully dodging the bullets.

* * *

Boone huffed, glaring at Dororo, who stood in front of him, "the fifth member of the platoon?" he exclaimed, "I thought there are only four of them." Not being as strong as the other members of his team, Boone had been a great teaser toward others, and he liked to use words to make his enemy losing their guards before striking them.

Dororo let out a sharp gasp, whimpering at the harsh words. He had been frightened about people forgetting about him, and Boone's words were like a sharp knife in his heart.

"Already want to cry?" Boone sneered, that was easy, he thought, "no wonder people don't care about you, they didn't even know you exist!"

Dororo was trembling as he realized there were some truth in Boone's words, Keroro had often forgotten him during the training, and had been teasing him about it while their other teammates or the Light Riders weren't around.

Boone grinned, seeing that his words had gotten the effect he wanted, he approached Dororo and suddenly gave the wolf pup a strike on the head, Dororo groaned, instantly passing out on the ground.

Dororo was lucky, though, Benvolio's dragon, Hephaestus was around, he roared in anger and grabbed the injured wolf pup before flying off to the healers.

* * *

Christine was engaged in a serious fight with Tamama, and Tamama was a strong opponent for her. He was both quick and strong, was able to dodge many of her attacks.

Tamama chuckled at the lioness cub in front of him, "you're not going to win me, princess of Cats." Tamama had hated the Dark Riders for quite a long time, and also his own kingdom, though he never acted it out.

Christine growled lowly, attempting to attack Tamama with her claws, but Tamama jumped aside and suddenly release a impact at her. Christine gasped and cried out in pain, she groaned before falling to the ground, losing consciousness.

Tamama cheered in delight, "I won over her!" He yelled out.

Erik and Lenox were fighting Fleck and Hufuer when they heard Tamam's remark. The two struggled out from their opponents and ran over to the cheetah cubs, staring in shock at the young princess's unconscious body.

"What shall we do with her?" Tamama asked.

"Let's...take her to our kingdom before anyone notice." Erik stated, glancing over at Christine's body.

"Are you sure?" Lenox questioned, "she's the princess of Cats! They might want seek revenge if we keep her prisoner."

Erik didn't know what came over him, but he had been observing the fight between Tamama and Christine from aside before Fleck challenged him, and he found Christine...attractive. It makes him want all the more to make her join them, to convince her the importance of peace, therefore, he looked to Lenox, nodded, "I am sure, she's the princess of Cats, if we could somehow convince her to join us, we might actually leaps a large step in our ultimate goal, peace."

Lenox didn't believe that Christine will change side easily, but he didn't want to question Erik as well, so he just gave a small nod, calling his dragon, Hades, over, and told him to take Christine to the healers of the Peacemakers.

* * *

Natsumi huffed, glaring at her opponent, "So, you are one of the helpers of stupid Light riders."

Giroro growled lowly, hearing her, "Yes, and I am proud of it." He said.

Natsumi snarled, tackling Giroro to the ground, biting into his neck, as blood dripped out from the wound. Giroro yelped in surprise, struggling against her. No one had ever been able to force him to the ground before, he realized. While in training, he had been the best fighter among the platoon, and if the Light riders didn't use their powers, even they couldn't win over him. As he stared at Natsumi, a weird admiration rose in his heart. No, no, she's my enemy, his mind said, trying desperately to fight down the growing sensation in his heart. Giroro suddenly growled, kicked Natsumi in her stomach, forcing her away from himself.

Natsumi yelped in pain, falling to the ground, she glared furiously at her enemy as she crouched down, ready to strike again.

Giroro knew it was no time for him to think about his weird feeling, he had to somehow knock her out, that's the only way he could make her prisoner, and convince her to join the Light Riders. Therefore, when Natsumi leaped out to attack him, he quickly rolled to the other side in the last minute, making the female pup hit her head to the ground, Natsumi groaned, passing out.

Giroro glanced to Natsumi's body for a moment before running to Folsom, Hadhi's dragon, telling him to help picking up Natsumi and took her to the healers as well.

Rockune growled as she noticed two of her teammates had been captured, knowing that they would be outnumbered, she decided to retreat as she looked to Fleck for agreement.

Fleck huffed, nodded, knowing that they had lost this battle, he growled lowly, glaring to all the Light Riders, before leading the Dark riders, and the last three members of the platoon, heading back to their territory.

* * *

"So, we'd got two prisoners, make sure don't let them cross the border if they appeared here." "Erik said to the lions that guard the border of Peacemakers, who actually couldn't prevent the Dark riders from entering, since they had dragons, but could potentially prevent any Dogs or Cats' military forces from trying to sneak into the kingdom, and thus at least provide several defense. He had decided to let Christine and Natsumi still have their freedom to roam around in the kingdom, unless they attacked innocent animals, and as long as they didn't get out of the borders. This is basically the best he could provide them, and then, he would have to try to change their opinions about Light Riders and peace.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Some Erik/Christine here! Next chapter will be GiroNatsu.**

* * *

Natsumi growled, walking around the Peacemaker kingdom after she was healed. She felt so ashamed of herself, how could she be captured? And now she's a prisoner of the Peacemakers and Light Riders.

"That stupid little wolf pup..." Natsumi grumbled under her breath, referring to Giroro. She huffed, still couldn't believe that she had been defeated by him. As the daughter of Aki, she should be stronger, she was the future general of the Dogs after all. She sat down on one of the tall rocks, flicking her tail in frustration, watching the Peacemakers talking and playing with one another.

"Dogs and cats at peace..." Natsumi mumbled to herself, seeing the felines and canines laughing and talking to each other. She hadn't had any experience of that before and was extremely unused to it. Natsumi briefly wondered what she could do now that she has to stay in the kingdom. Full of Peacemakers everywhere...She thought, Natsumi suddenly grinned, she could still contribute to the Dark Riders. She could attack anyone in the kingdom. There are so many targets, and whoever she killed isn't important, as long as it is a Peacemakers. No... She needed to attack someone important, she needed to make up to the Dark Riders, to shock them, to let them impressed by her. She couldn't fight any of the Light Riders, she knew, considering that they had powers while she didn't, but Light Riders' mates don't have any power, and should be easy targets. Natsumi smirked, it will work.

Feeling satisfied by her plan, Natsumi walked toward one of the Peacemakers she saw, "H-Hello." Natsumi greeted to the dog in front of her.

The dog turned, didn't know who she is, "Hello..?" He said hesitantly, then noticing Natsumi's troubled expression, the dog felt panicked a bit, "Do you need any help?" He asked, afraid that she had been attacked by the Dark Riders or sort.

"I-I have some issue, a-and I want to talk to Shira, since she is Lenox's mate, right?" Natsumi asked, pretending to be innocent and troublesome.

"Of course." The dog nodded, believing her immediately, "I'll lead you to her."

Natsumi smirked slightly, that was easier than she thought, those Peacemakers were idiots, she thought. She didn't at that time, most of the Peacemakers portrait trust toward each other under Light Riders' rule, they were naive, true, but always helpful to anyone in need.

* * *

Shira was a young a beautiful female leopard cub. She was shy, but elegance, and like her mate, she disliked fighting at all. She greeted Natsumi passionately and warmly, also be extremely polite toward her, causing Natsumi to almost feel bad of going through her plan, though Natsumi shrugged off the feelings. Once the dog that led her to her target left, she jumped forward, tackling Shira to the ground, biting at her neck.

Shira cried out in pain, not expecting the attack, she whimpered and struggled against the wolf pup, as blood dripped down from her neck to the ground, "h-help!" She yelped out.

Shira was lucky as Lenox happened to be on his way to check on her, he gasped, hearing her cries and rushed to the scene. "Stop it!" Lenox growled, glaring furiously toward Natsumi. He didn't want to attack if she stopped there, but if she didn't, he will have to use force against her.

Hearing Lenox's voice, Natsumi growled lowly, but didn't stop her action as she slashed Shira across the face, leaving a long, deep blood line. Shira groaned, lying on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Lenox was angry, he snarled as a group of skeleton army appeared from the ground and grabbed onto Natsumi, forcing her away from his mate. Some lions had heard the commotions and ran to the scene as well. Together, they captured Natsumi once again, and locked her in a den in the kingdom, forbidding her from going out from now on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keroro and Tamama approached their friend, Fuyuki, "Fuyuki," Keroro said.

The young wolf pup looked up to his friends, "oh, hi, Keroro, Tamama." He smiled, nuzzling the two.

"Well," Tamama said slowly, eyes avoiding looking to Fuyuki, "we had a bad news."

"What?" Fuyuki tilted his head in confusion, someone died? He thought, but he realized that no one, at least no one he knew was dead.

"It's about your sister." Keroro said, "she was one of the platoon members from the Dark Riders, and was captured by us. Today, she attacked Lenox's mate, then she was locked in the den..."

Fuyuki gasped, growling in disgust, "if so, she's not my sister." He huffed, flicking his tail and turned away. Fuyuki loved his sister, but ever since he saw what the Dark riders had done, he could only feel hatred to the Dark riders and whoever had helped them, even his own family.

Tamama whimpered, "Fukki, you can go see her if you want..." he said slowly.

Fuyuki huffed, "I don't see someone who had helped those monsters."

Keroro and Tamama glanced to each other, decided not to say anymore as they lay beside Fuyuki, who just turned his away to face the wall. Fuyuki sighed to himself slightly, ever since he escaped to this kingdom, he had felt peaceful, he loved seeing animals talking and laughing despite their differences, and he could never forget what he saw. It was his nightmare, he shuddered every time when he thought about how the Dark Riders had killed Momoka. From then on, he had promised to himself to cut himself off from the Dark Riders completely. Therefore, if Natsumi wanted to be with them, he would not consider her his sister, she would be his enemy, nothing more.

* * *

As the princess of Cats, Christine was not as hotheaded and rush as Natsumi did. She decided to pretend to be obedience to the Light Riders while observing the Peacemaker kingdom, perhaps she will be able to find some weaklings about it and find ways to actually defeat it. Therefore, Christine was just wandering around the kingdom, not making any moves.

Erik sighed, watching Christine from afar. He knew what was on her mind as she roamed in the kingdom, he could see that from her expression, and he didn't even know what makes him think that they could have changed her. But there was a thing that attracted him to her, and he was determined to find out what it was. Perhaps there was some good in her. As a Light rider, he must try to make her understand them.

That's when he heard about the incident with Natsumi, and the Light Riders needed to think of a way to deal with the prisoners.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**


	8. Chapter 8

**GiroNatsu in this chapter! Yay, next chapter will feature Erik/Christine :D**

* * *

The Light riders gathered again in the Dark cave, discussing what they should do with Natsumi. They all agreed that changing her would be hard, but releasing her back to the Dark riders would also not be an option.

Benvolio huffed, "Maybe we shall just kill her..." he shrugged, "I mean, the Dark Riders had killed so many people, it won't be bad if we killed one, right?"

Erik shook his head, "no, Benvolio, I don't agree on killing, even if she's a dark rider ally, it is just not right to kill."

Lenox whimpered, he agreed with Erik's opinion, but he had no clue how they should deal with her, "Then what shall we do? Keeping her in that den can't last forever."

"Let me talk to her." A voice rang behind the five as they turned, and saw Giroro standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked, walking toward him, "Natsumi hates you, and she is quite dangerous."

"I am the one that brings her here." Giroro sighed, "so I should take full responsibility of her."

Erik glanced to the other Light riders. Hadhi and Yap didn't care either way as they backed away, they didn't agree on taking Natsumi or Christine into the kingdom at the first place, and felt like it wasn't their problems. Benvolio shrugged, he didn't think Giroro could change Natsumi's perspective, but thought maybe it's worth a try. Lenox, however, was quite supportive of letting Giroro try. Out of all the Light riders, he disliked violence the most, and would do anything to achieve peace in his power.

"Let him try." Lenox said, "there's a chance that it will work."

Erik nodded, "Alright." He turned toward Giroro, "we will leave Natsumi to you."

* * *

Dororo yelped upon hearing Giroro's decision, "Are you crazy?" he asked, "you're the one that defeated her, and possibly someone she would hate the most." Dororo exclaimed.

Giroro smirked slightly, he was glad that Dororo would be worry about him, "Don't worry, I will be fine. She won't be able to fight me down."

"But..." Dororo whimpered, pinning his ears back.

"Let him do what he wants to do." Koyuki said, who was standing beside them at this time as she nuzzled Dororo.

Dororo sighed, "Fine. Just be careful, I don't want to lose my friend."

"You won't." Giroro reassured him, and nudging him slightly before heading off.

"Now do you want to play?" Koyuki smirked, wanted to ease Dororo's mind by distracting him as she suddenly pinned him down to the ground in a playful manner.

Dororo yelped out, "Hey!" He said, rolling out of his way, "you cheat."

Koyuki grinned and jumped toward him as the two began playing on the soft grass.

* * *

Giroro huffed, approaching the den Natsumi was at, the lions that were guarding her recognized him as they stepped aside, letting him through. Giroro took a deep breath, slowly, pushing the door open with his two front paws, he entered the den, glancing around. Giroro didn't know why he had taken this trouble to himself as he knew by heart that it definitely won't be easy for him to change Natsumi's thought about lions. But he wanted to try, he could still feel that strange sensation whenever he heard Natsumi's name, and he wanted desperately for her to be on their sides.

Giroro was in his thought too long as he didn't notice Natsumi coming closer to him, she suddenly snarled, raising her paw and slashed him across his stomach. Giroro gasped in pain, falling to the ground, bleeding from where she had strike.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi hissed, standing over him.

Giroro groaned, but rolled out of his way, making Natsumi yelped and fell to the ground. He huffed, getting back on his paws as he glared to the female wolf pup, "I am just here to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you!" Natsumi snarled as she stood back on, glaring furiously to him before she turned to the wall of the den, huffing.

Giroro shrugged, sitting down, licking his wound while staring at her back. He had to admit that she's beautiful in her own way, having the light, bright silver fur and slightly muscular body. her long tail dragging down to the ground.

Natsumi growled slightly, turning back toward him, "What are you staring at?"

Giroro yelped, turning away from her, feeling embarrassed, but hid the emotions immediately as he mumbled, "I'm waiting for you to be willing to talk."

Natsumi thought for a moment, knowing that he possibly wouldn't have left her alone until she gave in, so she huffed, held her head high, "What do you want to talk about?" she demanded.

Giroro chuckled a bit, he had never met any female like her, despite being captured, she was still acting like a queen instead of a prisoner, "why do you want to join the Dark Riders?" he started.

"Because they're strong." Natsumi said, shrugging, "and I can get power from them." she decided to hide the fact that her lover and her brother were killed by the Light riders, at least to her knowledge.

Giroro frowned, raising a brow, he suspected it wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to argue with her. "What's your family like?" He asked, after pondering for a while, and decided to start with something easier to begin with.

Natsumi was surprised, she honestly think that he would lecture her about how great the Light riders were, and how cruel or murderous the Dark Riders were, though it still didn't make her like him more. "Better than yours, what?" she said coldly.

Giroro sighed, it is going to be hard, and he could sense that she was wishing him to leave soon. Giroro grumbled slightly, stood up abruptly, "I think it is enough for today," he shrugged, "I will visit you tomorrow."

Natsumi huffed, murmured to herself, "I guess it's good to have someone to talk to."

Giroro smirked a bit, catching her phrase as he left the den, it was a start.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark riders were discussing their own business, mainly about what they should do now that Christine and Natsumi were in Peacemaker kingdom.

Hufuer growled, "I don't think we shall go save them, those stupid Light Riders will definitely turn them into a traitor." He said.

Fleck chuckled lightly, "I want to get rid of that lion cub anyway." He shrugged. It was his plan to choose Christine into the platoon so that he could use the Light Riders' hand to get rid of her. As the leader of Dark Riders, he hated lions the most, and wanted to eventually force the Cats kingdom to have different species as their rulers. Killing off Christine or making her into a traitor was the first step of his plan.

Kuamini huffed, "What shall we do though? we will need two more people to replace them."

"Let's just choose someone who is the strongest to replace them." Annabeth suggested, "someone who will not bend under Light riders, and who will actually be able to kill off their pathetic platoon."

Hufuer nodded, "Pity that Natsumi was captured as well," he huffed, "I thought that girl was stronger, guess I'm wrong, and we don't need weaklings in us."

Fleck chuckled, "Then it's decided," he glanced toward Xiure, who was quite all the time, "Do you have any opinions?" He asked.

Xiure shrugged, "I don't care either way, you can decide."

Fleck nodded, and soon enough, the five had sorted out on the two people that will replace Christine and Natsumi, they were Hatua, a leopard cub, and Nasri, and Australian Shepherd pup.

Fleck chuckled, glancing at the new platoon, it was perfect, he thought, and they will soon be able to attack again. Be aware, Light riders. Fleck grinned.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	9. Chapter 9

**Full of Erik/Christine in this chapter, my favorite couple of all time, but for those who love GiroNatsu, they will appear next chapter.**

* * *

Erik had more important stuff to worry about than dealing with Natsumi-Christine, the princess of Cats. He was worried that he will never makes her understand the importance of peace, and that he will have to force to kill- or even worse, return her to the Dark Riders. He needed to be quick though, because no one knew if the Dark riders will decide to come rescue their prisoners or not. They're extremely unpredictable. Erik sighed, was again, watching Christine walking in the kingdom from afar, while thinking ways of getting to her. He wouldn't be able to approach her, he knew. Unlike Natsumi, who was hotheaded and a bit more simple-minded, Christine was both cunning and strong, she wouldn't have accepted him, and might even be able to trick him into letting her go.

Christine huffed slightly, unaware of someone following after her while she observed the people in the kingdom, trying to find any weakness these people have, so that when she returned, hopefully, not be too long, she will be able to provide information to any of the Dark riders or her mother. She suddenly stopped though, seeing two or three lion cubs talking and laughing with each other, while playing around. Christine stared at them for a long moment.

"I've never had a close friend..." She murmured to herself, though the phrase was caught by Erik, who was hiding in a shadow near her. She shook her head slightly, though, as if to shake off the feeling before continue walking on.

Erik smiled to himself inwardly, finally, he thought, he had found something he could work on to get to the girl. He smirked, it's probably time for him to use the part of his power which he rarely used.

* * *

At night, Christine returned to the den she was assigned to after she was captured. She sighed a bit, laying down, huffing, as she began making mental notes on what she had seen today.

Just then, a voice rang, a beautifully tenor voice, singing. It echoed through the whole cave, making Christine tensed immediately, she jumped up, her muscle tightened as she growled toward the entrance, "Who's there?"

"A friend." the ghostly voice replied.

"I don't have any any friends." Christine huffed, flicking her tail in annoyance, "you must be one of the awful peacemakers, right?" she grumbled, "or someone that is loyal to those stupid Light riders."

"Making assumption already?" She could heard the chuckles in that voice, "What if I told you I am not?"

"How can I believe you?" Christine snarled.

"Clever girl. You're smarter than the other one that was bringing in, Natsumi, if I remembered her name correctly."

The lioness cub shrugged, sitting down, she liked the compliment, as she rarely be praised by other people, considering that the Dark riders didn't like lions, and encouraged people to hate her species.

"So, are you with the Dark riders, then?" She asked, "since you told me that you're not with the Light riders."

"I am with neither." it replied, Christine could almost picture someone shrugging behind that beautifully-sounded voice.

"Really?" she questioned further, both curious and glad to finally have someone she could talk to that she slowly ditched her distrust away, besides, there's one thing in that voice that attracted her, which she didn't know what.

"Yes, I am just staying in this kingdom since it is safer."

"The Dark riders are stronger and and can provide with more protection though," Christine said, huffing slightly, "Light Riders are just weak, little kids."

The strange voice laughed, "but Light riders have a higher tolerance to people with uncertainty," he chuckled, "it will be stupid in your words, but they don't kill if people having doubts."

Christine remained silent, that was true, the Dark riders will kill anyone having any tendency to join the Light Riders, even before the people actually joining them, she had heard some elder people talking about it several times. She also knew that many people who had joined the Light Riders were because they were afraid to be killed, which Christine considered silly, since once you are strong enough, there's no way that anyone will be able to kill you, not even the Dark Riders. As the royalties of Cats kingdom, she was raised to be faithful to the Dark Riders as well, and the one rule her mother always told her was to follow every words the Dark Riders had said, giving them no chance to consider she as a traitor.

"How will I call you?" After a long pause, Christine asked.

"Phantom, for now."

"P-Phantom?" Christine gasped, "Doesn't it mean ghosts?" she suddenly trembled, wondering if she had somehow attracted a strange ghost after her. If so, then only god would be able to save her.

The Phantom laughed at her reaction, "no," he said, "I am not a ghost. I just like to play pranks on people, scaring them while they're sleeping." He grinned, "that's how I got the nickname. What's your name, though?"

Christine pondered for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him, she eventually decided that she would trust him, she had been dreaming of having a real friend for long anyway, and if he was not with the Light Riders, then she would give him a chance. Besides, she had liked the way he talk, even though it was the first time they had had a conversation.

"Christine, that's my name." she said.

"Beautiful." The Phantom breathed.

Christine smirked, "Thank you," she said, "and I like your nickname, it gave you a mysterious feeling." She decided not to ask for his real name, considering that some people might just prefer to use nicknames rather than the real ones. At least, she knew some of the citizen in Cats liked to give themselves weird nicknames, and forbid other people to call them in their real names.

"Maybe we shall meet again at this time tomorrow," the Phantom said softly, "you should rest."

Christine nodded, laying down. For the first time in her life, she was going to have a friend, and she felt somewhat content, maybe it's a good thing that I had been captured. She thought, before falling asleep.

Outside of her den, Erik sighed in relief, glad that she didn't question his real name. He knew that he was playing with her emotions, and that she would definitely be hurt when the truth came out, but he had no choice. She would have either refused or attacked him if he just walked in as his normal self, it was easier to pretend to be a stranger whom she had no clue about and built their relationships from that point while guiding her toward the Light riders' side eventually. She might not be trusting him at all when he tells her the truth, but at least, by then, she will be on the Light Riders' side, and maybe, because of her position in Cats kingdom, she will bring the whole kingdom with her.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	10. Chapter 10

**GiroNatsu Chapter is up!**

* * *

Giroro entered Natsumi's den the next day, he glanced to the female wolf pup. She huffed a bit, turning away slightly, though didn't show signs of not wanting to talk. Giroro shrugged, sitting down near her.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"As good as I can be as prisoner." Natsumi growled a bit, glaring coldly at him, she still wasn't too fond of him at this point, "Why do you care?"

"I am helping you." Giroro grumbled, pinning his ears back and flicking his tail.

"I don't need you stupid Light rider ally's help." Natsumi huffed, sitting down.

"Why do you hate the Light riders' so much?" Giroro asked, tilting his head. He was curious, there must a reason, right? He remembered both Erik and Lenox had said everyone must have a reason for being bad. They believed that even someone like Fleck or Hufuer would have something good in them.

"I could have asked you the same question, regarding Dark riders." Natsumi replied coldly, still refused to look at him.

"They killed my mother." Giroro said, turning away from her.

Natsumi gasped from the honest answer from him, she slowly turned toward Giroro, finding him facing at the entrance. He didn't have any movement even as he sensed her eyes on him while he stared outside her cell.

"It was a dark night." Giroro continued, "they burst through our den, Fleck as the lead, with Hufuer, Kuamini, Annabeth and Xiure following after just what they always did. I was only a young pup then." He trembled slightly at the mention of the scene, it was a nightmare to him, always was and always will be. "M-My father wanted to take us and leave, but my mom refused, she said she would drag onto the dark riders while we escaped. I can still remember Fleck's cold laugh when he sent black sand shards to mother's chest, and then...she was gone." He didn't realize that there were some tears swelling in his eyes till they dripped out, making his fur wet.

Natsumi was silent, what does it feel like to lose a parent? Her father were killed before she was born, so she didn't have memories regarding him, but she could imagine the pain of losing people you cared about. She couldn't help but think about Fuyuki and Saburo. She had vowed to get revenge for them, but could she really fight someone who had been hurt so deeply by the dark riders?

"Are you pitying me?" She suddenly heard Giroro's gruff voice coming from behind.

Natsumi looked toward him, finding that he had somehow regained his indifference appearance as he stared at her. "I don't need any pity." Giroro said, huffing. "Seeing the dark riders down will be enough for me."

Natsumi's anger suddenly rose at his comment as she growled loudly, "Then what about me?" She snarled to him, pinning her ears back, the fur on her back rise up as she glared at him, "my brother and lover were killed by the Light riders!"

Giroro yelped in surprise, backing away from her, "but...Light riders don't kill." He mumbled.

"How do you know?" Natsumi asked, furiously, her eyes crazed with anger, "maybe they just pretend to not kill anyone, while doing it secretly without anyone knowing it."

Giroro huffed, decided to ignore her anger as he looked back at her, "I am friend with Erik, and I am 100% sure that none of the Light riders kill. Do you have any evidence that they had killed your brother...and lover?" He hesitated a bit at saying the word lover without knowing why, but a pain could be felt in his heart at the mention of it.

Natsumi yelped, suddenly couldn't find any words to say. He was right, she thought, I don't know if they were actually killed by the Light riders. I wasn't there, I didn't know. I don't have any evidence of that. I just assumed it was true because my mother told me so.

"The Dark riders are manipulative." Giroro glanced to Natsumi, huffing, "They could have killed some people and blamed it on the Light riders. Why else do you think there are so many new people coming from both the Dogs kingdom and Cats kingdom to the Peacemakers?"

Natsumi yelped yet again, she had never thought of the possibilities of it. "But my mother won't lie..." she murmured to herself.

"People lie for different reasons," Giroro pointed out, "maybe they were in a condition when they're forced to, or maybe they want to protect people."

"Why would my mom lie to protect me?" Natsumi said, almost growled again to Giroro for his suggestions.

"You know what the dark riders did to traitors, don't you?" Giroro huffed, flicking his tail, "They killed them, or would at least try to kill them. Remember the original dark riders, Percy and Knamaka? They were almost killed for being traitors."

It made sense, Natsumi realized, she may have been wrong all the time, maybe the Dark riders were playing with her mind all the time, making her believe something that was false. But then, what Giroro had said earlier caught her attention, "you said...many new people often come to Peacemakers kingdom in escape of the dark riders, right?"

"...Yes?" Giroro was confused at her sudden questioned. He tilted his head, glancing to her.

"Then..." Natsumi took a deep breath, there's a chance that her brother or Saburo or both had actually come to the Light riders' territory, and was in truth being chased down by the dark riders, "Are there any new people here recently?"

"Keroro and Tamama are new." Giroro replied honestly, "they had also brought a wolf pup named Fuyuki with them, according to the Light riders."

"Fuyuki?" Natsumi's eyes widen, she suddenly jumped forward and shook Giroro violently, "I need to meet him, where is he?"

Giroro yelped, was in a daze by her shook as he struggled against, "N-Natsumi, w-what is wrong? W-Who is he?" He managed to say.

"He's my brother!" Natsumi cried out.

"Your brother?" Giroro gasped in surprise, so Natsumi's brother was here all the time, and no one told him, he bet the Light riders must have known, same for Keroro and Tamama. He might beat them up for not telling him, he thought.

"Please, Giroro." Natsumi whimpered, "Help me to reunite with him."

Giroro wanted to refuse, he had already done very much for her by volunteered to change her perspective, and he really didn't want to bend more responsibility on himself for her, but gazing to her teary eyes, he sighed, and eventually muttered out, "I will help."

"Thank you, Giroro!" Natsumi smiled, the first smile she had ever had since the news of her brother's death broke out.

Giroro blushed, seeing her smiled. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but think, "you are not that ugly when you're smiling." He chuckled.

Natsumi stopped her action, "wait.." she eyed him carefully, "are you...flirting with me?"

"N-No, o-of course not." Giroro yelped, feeling his face on fire as he quickly turned away, "w-why would I do that?" He mumbled, "L-Let's meet again tomorrow, a-and I will bring Fuyuki here or bring you out t-to meet him." He stuttered slightly as he quickly escaped the cell.

Natsumi giggled slightly, he was cute when he was like that, she thought to herself, before laying down, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	11. Chapter 11

Erik was thinking about Christine outside of his den. He sighed, was unsure if he shall continue lying to her. It had been on his mind ever since he began talking to her. They were getting closer and closer throughout the days. He would sing to her, talk to her about almost everything. She was happy to have him around, he could see it, but he also grew more and more frightened of the actions he was doing, and was unsure when he should tell her the truth. Erik whimpered, realizing that at the same time, he was afraid of losing her, it seemed to him like he had developed a crush on her and he couldn't shake it out.

Christine grinned, she was sitting in the cell, waiting for her strange 'Phantom' friend to come. She had become more and more attracted to him without even knowing why, and through the time they were together, she found herself becoming softer each day. She no longer felt the strong hatred she had had to the Peacemakers, or even the Light riders. Instead, she felt even more satisfied than she was when she was with the Dark riders. She smiled a bit, licking her body, cleaning her bright yellow fur. Whenever she was thinking about the Phantom she felt at peace and satisfaction. He was the only person she needs now. Not the Dark riders or any of her family, but him. Christine frowned a bit at the thought, was she falling in love with him, she wondered, though quickly brushed the thought of, since she didn't considered herself a person that will fall in love easily. She huffed, thinking about what she shall be talking to him today. She finally decided to be true to her feeling and told him that she liked his companion since for some reason, he seemed to be in a bad mood a lot recently. Christine found herself wanted to cheer him up, and she believed through telling him about how she felt about being with him should do the trick, since she wasn't someone good at showing emotions to other people.

"Christine..." The angelic voice rang as Erik glanced toward her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled a bit at her attractiveness.

Christine smirked, hearing his velvet voice, "Hello, Phantom." she cackled, sitting up.

"I-I need to tell you one thing..." Erik said, his voice trembled a bit as the thought of her possible reaction.

Christine raised a brow, he had never sounded so hesitate, she thought, before interrupting him, "Let me tell you something first." she said, wagging her tail, "I like talking to you, I like your companions." She paused a bit, debating whether to say the next part out, "so...don't leave me, OK?" Christine whimpered a bit, she felt better at telling him, so she sighed, "you're my first and most genuine friend, and I definitely don't want to lose our friendship. Despite the fact that you call yourself phantom, I feel like you're more like an angel, willing to talk to me and be my friend."

Erik yelped instantly, shuffle his feet nervously as his tail tucked, it broke all his plans, how could he tell her under this circumstance? He had no choice but to continue pretending, "O-Of course." Erik murmured.

Christine nodded, satisfied, "with you by my side, I might be able to actually join the Light riders." She knew that stay with the Dark riders meaning more hatred and killing, and when the Phantom was with her, she felt like she didn't need them, and she was willing to give the Light riders a chance as long as he supported her.

Erik sighed, knowing that he had reached his goal of having her understand peace, but he also wondered whether or not it can be called a success, which was based on deceiving and lying, while playing with other people's emotions. Erik whimpered nervously, overwhelmed by the guilt. He groaned, didn't know what and thought that he had been pulling deeper and deeper into the lies he created.

"So what was the thing you wanted to tell me?" Christine asked, perking her ears.

"N-Nothing..." the Phantom said, "it was nothing."

Christine was confused, but nodded nevertheless, she began to talk to him about how differently she had viewed the kingdom after having him as her friend. "Having a friend makes everything different." Christine said confidently.

Erik wasn't sure how many of her words have he absorbed, he was mostly confused and angry at himself for starting this at the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Giroro arrived at Keroro and Tamam's den to visit Fuyuki. It took him several days to convince them to let him met Fuyuki. They're both worried over Fuyuki's mental state as he rarely talked ever since hearing the news of Natsumi being captured, and Keroro and Tamama wanted to give him time alone to grieve and to overcome the knowledge of his sister helping out his enemy. However, they found out that Fuyuki only grew more and more isolated, that's when they agreed to let Giroro take a shot at persuading Fuyuki to meet Natsumi, since Keroro and Tamama knew that only way for Fuyuki to be back as his normal self was for him to recollect his relationship with his sister. Giroro was pretty determined to help Natsumi, and Keroro and Tamama hoped that he could help Fuyuki as well.

Fuyuki huffed, sitting on the ground, glancing to Giroro, listening to him talking about his sister. "I refused." Fuyuki said.

"Why?" Giroro asked, raising a brow, "your sister miss you."

"She's with those monsters!" Fuyuki growled, stood up abruptly, "I am not related to anyone that support those awful dark riders."

Keroro and Tamama whimpered nervously as they stood beside, watching the argument. They knew how much Fuyuki had actually cared for his sister, though he didn't want to admit it, and they had hoped that Giroro could help saving their friends from abandoning the family bond.

Giroro glanced to Fuyuki, sighing, as he sat down, "I hate those dark riders as well." He said slowly.

"What?" Fuyuki was taken aback his words, not knowing why he suddenly said that as he looked in confusion to Giroro.

Giroro shrugged, continuing, ignoring Fuyuki's expression, "they killed my mother." he explained.

Keroro and Tamama grew even more uncomfortable, hearing the statement. They groaned, decided to leave the place as the two cheetah cubs quickly ran out.

Fuyuki yelped, backing away, tucking his tail between his back legs, "t-then why are you still hanging with my sister?" He asked.

"Because she's not unchangeable." Giroro said, shaking his head, "she was just being misled by them. She believed you were killed by the Light riders."

"I was almost killed by the DARK Riders though..." Fuyuki mumbled.

"She didn't know." Giroro looked to him, "and she was devastated when she heard the news of you dying. That's the reason why she joined the Dark riders. To get revenge for you. My point is, Fuyuki, she cares for you, and now, she wants nothing else except seeing you."

Fuyuki whimpered, tilting his head as he thought while Giroro sat patiently across him. Fuyuki sighed, thinking back of all the days when he and Natsumi were playing together. In truth, he loved her. How could he not? She was his sister, the closet family member he could have beside their mother. Maybe Giroro's right, maybe there's an misunderstanding on both their parts.

"Alright." Fuyuki said, smiling weakly, "I will meet her."

Giroro nodded with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

Soon after Fuyuki's agreement, Giroro led Fuyuki toward Natsumi's cell, "Natsumi!" He called into the cell, immediately seeing the female wolf pup looked up.

Natsumi gasped in delight when she noticed Fuyuki beside Giroro, "F-Fuyuki!" she yelped out, running forward as she trembled a bit. After believing he was dead for so long, she was so glad that he was alive. The happiness was overwhelming.

Fuyuki yelped, only at this moment did he realize how much he had missed her, he whimpered, "s-sis." Fuyuki called quietly as he hugged her close.

Giroro smiled a bit, backing away, watching the siblings from beside. He noticed the happiness on Natsumi's face and felt his heart race again. He now understand why people said happiness can be spread.

Fuyuki suddenly cried out as the memory of Momoka and Saburo getting killed rush through his mind while hugging his sister, he groaned, getting Natsumi closer as he sobbed, "t-they killed her." he said, it was a nightmare that he wanted to forget.

"who?" Natsumi asked, nuzzling her brother softly.

"M-Momoka..." Fuyuki trembled, "she was killed by the Dark riders. T-They tortured her. I-I was there, I saw how they murdered her, a-and Saburo too."

Natsumi gasped in anger, suddenly feeling herself stupid for trusting the Dark riders' words that the Light riders had killed Saburo, she growled lowly as her imaginations of how Saburo was killed came rushing back to her. She also thought about how depressed she was, how long she had been crying for the murder of her lover. The rage grew as she gritted her teeth, with her muscle tensed. Natsumi suddenly separated herself from Fuyuki as she slammed her paws on the cave wall.

Fuyuki gasped, backing away, watching his sister's expression, "s-sis?" He asked timidly, wagging his tail slightly.

"Fuyuki, I'm so sorry." Natsumi whimpered, seeming close to tears as she looked to her brother, "I should never have joined the Dark riders. I should have tried to prove them right before believing everything they said."

"It's alright." Fuyuki sighed, nudging his sister, "you can always turn your back on them and join the Light Riders."

"They might not accept me though.." Natsumi whimpered, thinking of how she had attacked Shira.

"They will." Giroro suddenly chimed in, "they sent me to change your perspectives about lions and cats. They want you to join them, they never intend on killing you or anything, and by hearing what you said, it seems like my mission had completed." he smiled.

Natsumi yelped, hearing Giroro's voice, she had forgotten about him completely when seeing her brother. She smiled a bit, suddenly gave him a quick hug, "thank you, Giroro."

Giroro yelped in surprise, his face burned almost in an instant as he muttered, "i-it's nothing." he said, "i-if you're truly joining the Light riders, then I shall take you to them..."

Natsumi nodded, releasing him, "Sure." she said, growling lowly, as she looked to him with a determined expression on her face, "I will make the Dark riders pay for killing so many people."

* * *

The three arrived at the Light Riders' meeting place, the five of them seemed to be discussing somethings when they heard the three wolf pups, and turned.

"Giroro...?" Erik asked, approaching him.

Natsumi backed away slightly from the Light riders, casting an apologetically look to Lenox. Lenox noticed her expression as the black leopard cub smirked a bit, "Don't worry, Natsumi." he said gently, "I don't blame you. Shira is fine anyway."

Benvolio, Hadhi and Yap had also seen the expressions, as the three glanced to each other, before to Natsumi.

"She's joining us." Giroro proclaimed, looking to the five Light riders.

"Good work." Erik smiled, though he was thinking about Christine. Giroro had succeeded, he couldn't help but think, will he, though?

Natsumi whimpered nervously, "will you accept me, though?" she asked.

"Of course we will." Yap said warmly, "we are fighting for peace." The other four Light riders nodded.

"we don't push people away." Hadhi said, "as long as they realized their mistakes, we accept them."

"And you can be a great help for us." Benvolio exclaimed happily, "I saw you on the battlefield, you seem to be a pretty good fighter! With your help, we can destroy the Dark riders!"

Erik frowned at his best friend, "Benvolio, we don't destroy the Dark riders, we're trying to change them."

Lenox huffed a bit, nodding in agreement to Erik, "anyway, welcome, Natsumi." he smiled.

Natsumi blushed at the compliments of Benvolio, she had never thought that the Light riders would be as nice, she had always only seen them as monsters, murderers, but now, she knew why so many people liked them.

"I'll do my best to prove that I'm worthy of your trust." Natsumi said confidently as she held her head high. Fuyuki smiled beside her, nuzzling her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Erik/Christine Chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Erik sighed to himself, whimpering as he once again was sitting outside his den, thinking about Christine once again and his lies to her. Giroro had successfully complete his mission of convincing Natsumi into joining them, could he eventually persuade Christine to do the same? He doubted. Erik suddenly felt a tinge warm nuzzle on his back as he turned over, seeing Lenox sitting down beside him.

"Thinking about something?" Lenox asked, looking at him. The black leopard cub chuckled lightly as pawed Erik slightly.

Erik pushed Lenox away, "I am not in a mood of playing." he didn't want to tell Lenox even as the black leopard cub was one of the wisest Light riders and his best friend.

Lenox raised a brow at him, "What's wrong? You're very weird recently, well, ever since you decided to change Christine yourself."

"Christine..." Erik breathed out her name, tasting it on his tongue, whimpering.

"So it's about the girl then." Lenox concluded, "You can tell me anything, we're friends, I won't judge by any of your actions, and if I can help you with anything, I will."

Erik cast a gratitude look toward Lenox, though was still hesitating as he was debating with himself whether or not to tell him. Lenox sat silently beside Erik, deciding not to push him too hard, and let him make the decision himself.

Erik eventually sighed, he took a deep breath and turned to Lenox, began telling the whole story to him before ended, "and now, I-I don't know what I shall do? I don't know if I can continue lying to her."

"Well," Lenox thought for a moment, "I think you should tell her." He said, "no one will like to be lied about, and if she began suspect anything, you will have to make up more and more lies, but she might eventually find out still, and by then, your relationship might not be repairable."

"But.." Erik cast a nervous glance to Lenox, "we are so close at our goal, if I tell her now, she might rejoin the Dark riders."

"Erik," Lenox sighed, "lying to her to make her join isn't what we wish about as well. We want people to completely believe in peace, instead of just staying with us because of some lies spreading to their faces. It's not solid, she won't be loyal, and even if you did convince her to join us through lies, then what? She might still go to the Dark riders once she learned the truth."

Erik sighed, thinking over Lenox's words, knowing that he was right. He can't hide his identity from Christine forever, he will have to tell her someday, then why not do so now? It will cause less harm to both of them, at least he hoped.

"Thanks Lenox." Erik smiled a bit, nudging the black leopard cub, "I think I had decided, I'll go tell her now."

Lenox smiled at him, "Good luck, and I am glad I could help." He said. Erik nodded and stood up, heading over to Christine's cell.

"He's in love..." Lenox mumbled, mostly to himself, as he glanced at Erik's direction, sighing slightly, knowing that it will be hard for Christine to accept him after deceiving her for so long. The cub slowly stood up, heading back toward his own territory and to his lover, Shira.

* * *

Christine was sitting in her cell in boredom. The lioness cub huffed, playing with her own tail, as she grabbed it in her paw before letting it go.

She sighed, mumbling, "I wish Phantom is here already, at least I won't be as bored." Christine didn't really know why, but she seemed to be desperate and happy whenever he was around, and she did enjoy talking with him.

Suddenly, the voice she had been anticipating to hear appeared, "Christine..." It called gently to her.

"Phantom." Christine grinned, "you came early today!" she chuckled lightly, wagging her tail.

Erik felt a pang of guilt and pain in his chest seeing her grin, suddenly unsure about his decision again, but remembering Lenox's words, he slowly gathered up his courage, "I-I need to tell you something." He said, flicking his tail nervously, feeling his body tensed up at the nervousness.

"What?" Christine perked her ears, sensing the uneasiness of him, "is anything wrong?" she asked, "if then, maybe I can help-"

Erik quickly interrupted her, "no, nothing is wrong, it's...I want to tell you a-about my true identity, I think it's time for you to know who I truly am." Erik said, gazing at her, observing her reaction carefully.

"really?" Christine exclaimed, "I have been dreaming about this day!" she smirked, "I've always been wanted to meet you in person! I mean, you are my friend, and yet, I never got to see what you look like."

Erik whimpered, again feeling the guilt rose up in his chest. "You will be surprised," He mumbled as he slowly stepped out from the shadow and headed toward the entrance of her cell, which was blocked by a large stone. He broke the stone by using his power of thunder as he stepped inside.

Christine let out a sharp gasp when she noticed him, "you!" she growled, her muscle tensed up, her tail tucked between her back legs as she glared toward him, hadn't recognized him yet, "I have a visitor today, Light rider." she spitted at him, hatred in her voice. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit weird as the Phantom had just agreed to meet with her in person before Erik's appearance.

Erik whimpered, using his phantom's perfect, velvet voice, "Christine..." He called, his eyes drifted to her desperately, hoping she wouldn't hate him too much for lying to her.

Christine yelped at the voice as she backed away till her back touched the wall of her cell, "n-no it can't be. You are not him. You are the leader of the Light riders."

"I-I am the Phantom, Christine." Erik said, still using the Phantom's voice, as he lowered his head, not daring to meet her eyes, "it's true..."

Christine gasped, then snarled toward him, "how could you?" she growled, "how could you play with my emotions?" Christine abruptly rushed forward, pushing Erik aside as she dashed toward the exit and left, never looking back. Erik never stopped her as he considered it only fair for her. He had lied to her, she deserved to be freed instead of continuing staying here. Erik didn't realize, but some tears were formed in his eyes as they dropped down from his face to the ground. He sighed, slowly heading back to his den.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	14. Chapter 14

**Newest chapter for Peace and Love, please review!**

* * *

Christine ran and ran, didn't know what her destination was as tears soaked her fur. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Why had she never picked up onto the evidences that who he could be? Why was she so stupid that she didn't think of that the Phantom could only be one of the Light riders? And most of all, why did she even grow emotions on him?

The lioness cub reached the border between the Peacemakers and the Cats kingdom. She couldn't help but glanced back to the direction where she had come from. Christine hated herself for the hesitation. The Dark riders were where she belong, isn't it? It must be as she had believed in their morals for as long as she remembered, and the only reason why she would ever be a prisoner in the Peacemakers were for fighting for the Dark riders. But then why did it feel wrong to go back? Did the Phantom have such large effect on her? No...Christine shook her head, she mustn't think of him now, it will only drag her down and makes her weak. The young princess took a deep breath and stepped into her original territory, not knowing that a rebel was happening right at this point.

* * *

Alice trembled in fright when she saw the Dark riders bursting through her palace. Her fur raised as her tail tucked tightly between her back legs as she glanced at her old allies.

Typical behavior of being fearful for a lion, Fleck thought, grinning. The hyena cub cackled as he circled the queen of the Cats while the other Dark riders stood behind him, watching the scene silently.

The lioness whimpered, "w-what do you want?" she wheezed out, continued to back away till her back touched the wall.

"Well," Fleck chuckled coldly, it seemed that he had been planning this rebel for a long time, "since your daughter is a traitor to us. We couldn't help but suspect that you are a traitor, too."

"M-My daughter...?" Alice whimpered, "no, it can't be. She's with you! She was just being captured by the Light riders!" she exclaimed, glancing fearfully to the five Dark riders.

"You truly believe that?" Hufuer laughed, "or are you just trying to make up lies to save your precious little princess?" He formed stone around Alice's paws, making her unable to move as he smirked to the lioness.

"N-No..." Alice gasped, "l-let me go.." she groaned, struggling against the stone.

"No, you pathetic, stupid kitty had been in this throne for too long, it's time to end you." Fleck chuckled, filling the air around Alice into black sand as it lured out her worst nightmare while he sent multiple black sand shards to her.

The lioness roared in pain, trembling in fear, seeing vivid dark images as it was one of the effect of Fleck's attack, while she tried desperately to fight back, though due to being trapped by the stone, she couldn't.

Kuamini and Xiure grinned, both sending out their attacks as well as ice and water lions appeared, biting into Alice's head, spreading coldness throughout her body.

Alice cried out, couldn't take the attacks anymore, she began mumbling random words as her whole body shivered from their attacks before she collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness.

Annabeth smirked, sending poison shards toward her unconscious body as Fleck and Hufuer jumped forward, aiming multiple thorns and black sand shards to her. One of the shards went through her chest, killing her immediately.

Fleck chuckled, staring at Alice's lifeless body without emotions, "one lioness down, this is surely entertaining." he grinned, "now, we just have to deal with her stupid daughter."

Hufuer cackled, "that cub won't be surviving for long. She'll be dead before she even realize it."

* * *

Christine cautiously approached her mother's palace, knowing that once she reached there, she would be safe. She gasped, though, seeing people surrounding it. The young cub realized immediately that something big must have happened, but she couldn't figure it out. She slowly wandered through the crowd, gasping when she saw her mother's dead body being lifted out.

Christine rushed forward in an instant, "what happened?" she yelped, hearing the gasp around her as the people staring at her in unbelief.

The muttering among the crowds grew louder, "princess...how could it be? Isn't she captured by the Light riders..?"

Fleck headed out after Alice's body being carried away, he looked sad as there were some tears in his eyes, while looking to Christine, "The Light riders broke in and killed her." he said slowly, eyeing Christine, seeing if she bought their lies.

Christine gasped in tears, "no, it's impossible, I'd just left them..They won't come as quick..." she whimpered.

"They have dragons.." Hufuer pointed out, "they're much quicker than you. They did the deed and left the scene as quick as they could before you came back. We happened to be nearby and saw the tragic, I am sorry."

"N-No..." Christine mumbled. She couldn't believe it, how could the Light riders do this? How could they betray her trust again. Due to her sadness, she didn't notice the slight smirk on the Dark riders' face.

Fleck watched the young princess, before gently telling her, "follow us, we will help you with a plan of getting revenge."

Christine gave a simple nod, before following the Dark riders, has no idea that she had put herself in immense danger.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter, I am trying to finish this before the winter break ends, so I can move onto the next story! Again, please review!**

* * *

"Erik!" Hearing the sound, Erik, who was laying near the entrance of his den looked up, seeing his two best friends, Benvolio and Lenox, rushing toward him. He had been in a very bad mood ever since Christine left, and had not even been seeing the two, let along joining any of the Light Riders' affair. For a few moment, he suddenly felt sorry to them, knowing that they had been best friends for so long, and had always been sticking together, talking to each other about happy or sad things.

But still, he wasn't really in the mood of talking to them, especially if they thought they could lighten him up by some silly jokes, so he just asked coldly, "What?" The lion then turned away from Benvolio's and Lenox's worry glances, "if you're just here to make fun of me, I am not interested in it now." Both Lenox and Benvolio cowered back from his words, looking to him.

"We're worry about you." Benvolio exclaimed, "you'd not been normal ever since that day." he seemed a bit hesitant as he said slowly, "why care about her so much? She's just an dark rider ally..."

Lenox interrupted Benvolio, knowing that trying to persuade Erik to give up on his feeling was probably impossible and not helping for this situation. The black leopard cub had been observing the two's interactions for quite some days, and he was sure they cared about each other, "Are you alright, Erik?" he asked nervously.

"how bad can I be?" Erik sighed, shaking his head, still refuse to meet with his friends' glances. Lenox whimpered, glancing slightly to Benvolio, the two had never seen their friend be so...negative before. They were not only worried, but also not really know what to do, both of them had not had any sort of problem before. Lenox's mate, Shira, had always been with the Light riders, while Benvolio's mate was a light rider herself as well.

"Erik..." Lenox began, approaching the white lion cub cautiously with his tail tug between his back legs.

The white lion shook his head, "why so afraid of me, Lenox? It's not like I am going to eat you." he said, trying to be a bit relaxing though to no avail as his expression and the sadness behind his golden orbs betrayed him.

Lenox whimpered, "Erik, please... If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, but if you need anything, just tell us. We will always be there for you." he knew that under this circumstances, perhaps nothing they said would have worked, Benvolio nodded confidently.

"Thanks.." a smile appeared at Erik's lips, but it was very weak. Lenox and Benvolio sighed, was about to leave. He knew he was lucky to have such good friends around him. They both are willing to do anything for him, and will be comforting him whenever he was upset.

Just then, Giroro ran toward them with Natsumi by his side, the two had become closer and closer recently, "Erik!" Giroro yelled, the wolf pup was breathing heavily with his fur raised.

Lenox looked between Giroro and a silent Erik, "what's wrong?" he asked.

Natsumi whimpered, "we just got message from the Dark riders... They got Christine." she could see how much Erik and Christine actually cared for each other, and she didn't want them to lose their love, besides, herself had been pretty close to Christine as well, being that they were teammates.

Erik huffed, shrugging, "she always wanted to go back to the Dark Riders, now that her wish comes true..."

Lenox and Benvolio cast glances to Erik, whimpering, "is she in danger?"

Giroro sighed, "from what we heard, the Dark Riders said that they're going to kill her."

Erik remained motionless, though fear was coming through his heart, he admitted that he was afraid, but, does he still have the right to chase her back, to save her? Can he still do that?

Before Erik replied, Lenox said confidently, "we have to save her."

Benvolio nodded eagerly, "let's bring all the Light riders and our platoon!" he exclaimed, "we will definitely win."

Lenox shook his head, "no, we're not there to fight, if we can bring her out without being noticed by the Dark riders, it would be best, so I think two or three people going should be enough."

Natusmi flicked her tail nervously before replying, "Christine was my teammate, so I am going." she said.

Giroro glanced to Natsumi before quickly saying after her, "I will as well..."

"Who should be the last person then...?" Benvolio asked, noticing Lenox's eyes cast to Erik, Giroro and Natsumi also looked over to Erik.

The white lion cub whimpered, knowing what they were thinking about, besides, he also wanted to be the one to save her. His heart was hurting and kept telling him not to lose her, he sighed, "fine, I will go with you."

"It's decided then." Lenox said, though he and Benvolio were both unsure how the mission will go, but they were hopeful that Erik and Christine could forgive each other and be together again.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-regular tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Natsumi- wolf pup; Daughter of Aki**

 **Rockune-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Alice-queen of the Cats; Lioness**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter, again, please review!**

* * *

Christine felt like she was the most stupid lioness ever as she sat in her cell, once again being a prisoner, but this time, her ending would be completely different. She knew what was coming, everyone knew. The Dark Riders show no mercy, they're going to kill her. She was stupid enough to have believed the so called Phantom, thinking he was her friend, and then she thought that the Dark Riders were her friends, but in truth, they had always been her enemy. The lioness cub flicked her tail, sighing deeply, sitting quietly in her cell, not even wanted to try escaping, as she knew, it was of no use. The Dark Riders were winning.

However, a thought suddenly occurred to her as she realized that they could have killed her already, but they had instead, sending her here, was they avoiding the Cats citizens seeing them killing her? Certainly not. All the Cats believed that she's a traitor, they had been spreading the news of her being one long before she had returned, and the concept was already deep within every single Cats' minds, therefore, even if they did kill her in front of them, Christine was sure no one would have objected, then...why did they keep her alive?

Seeming to have known what she was thinking about, Fleck cackled from outside of her cell, he had stayed behind, making sure she wouldn't try escaping or doing anything too aggressive, "We have some other plans for you, little princess." the hyena laughed slightly, glancing to Christine from the outside.

Christine growled, "what plan?" her fur raised as her muscle tensed, and her heart was filling with dread. She looked at Fleck and Hufuer, hoping they would at least gave her some hint to ease her mind, though of course, she didn't get any answers.

Hufuer cackled, "you will know soon." he simply said, before the two dark riders turned, going back to their territories.

Christine whimpered, leaning against the wall, she had a terrible feeling that she knew what their plan was, and by the circumstances, it certainly would have succeeded, however, the only thing she could do was to pray that whatever it is, the plan would fail.

* * *

Erik, Giroro and Natsumi crouched down in the bushes, watching the prison silently, they'd heard the Dark Riders' voices inside, though didn't know what they were talking about. Soon enough, though, they saw Fleck and Hufuer coming out.

"let's go." Erik motioned, the three quickly stood up once the hyena and the wolfdog was out of sight as they burst into the prison, looking around.

Christine gasped, seeing the three of them, realizing her fear was about to come true, she couldn't drag more people into her situation, "go now," she yelled, "it's a trap!"

Erik was about to say something, when suddenly, a cackle could be heard from behind, he gasped, turning around, seeing that Giroro and Natsumi were already trapped in strong vines and black sand nets as the two wolf pups struggled violently against it.

"Hello, white freak." Fleck cackled, approaching Erik with a smirk on his face, "knew that you would come to rescue your precious little girlfriend."

Despite their situations, both lion cubs blushed a bit, and neither denied it. Though Erik quickly shook his head as he regained his composure, glaring to Fleck, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it clear?" Hufuer laughed, "if the leader of the Light Riders died, the whole group will surely crumble rather quickly." he grinned, suddenly pinning Erik down to the ground, shooting thorns at him.

Erik cried out in pain, struggling against Hufuer, blood dripping down from his body as the thorns hit him. He yelped, noticing Kuamini, Xiure and Annabeth came out from behind Fleck as well.

Kuamini cackled, suddenly freezing Giroro and Natsumi, preventing them from moving as she lunged at the white lion cub as well, smacking her paw into his skull.

Erik groaned, couldn't take the attack anymore as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

Fleck smirked, grabbing Erik, throwing him into a cell next to Christine, grinning, "soon, we will be capturing all the Light Riders!" he laughed, while Hufuer and Kuamini threw Giroro and Natsumi into other cells.

Annabeth smirked, "after that, we can begin to kill the Peacemakers!"

"You monster!" Christine yelped, her voice filled with anger, "you will never win!" she exclaimed, bearing her teeth and claws.

"but we're already winning." Xiure said, smirking as the five Dark Riders turned and left the cells.

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Natsumi-wolf pup; daughter of Aki**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Rocknue-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats.**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am pretty pleased with this new chapter, please review!**

* * *

"It's all my fault.." Christine whimpered, she was almost in tears as she glanced to the three Light Riders/allies that came to save her, "you should just let me die. I deserve it, I am so stupid to think that the Dark Riders were on my side." she sighed, lowering her head in guilt with her tail swinging behind her.

Erik glanced to the love he once thought has lost, remaining silent. His heart felt like burning seeing her like this, and he wanted nothing more than to brushed her off her pain.

"Christine...I thought the same thing, too, until I realized that they wanted to kill my brother..." Natsumi said, pinning her ears back, hoping it could relieve Christine's guilt. She could still remember when they were both with the Dark Riders. Christine was proud, calm and even a little bit aggressive, it's not only rare but painful to see her past teammate slumping into guilt and despair.

Giroro was silent, just watching Natsumi. She was so beautiful worrying over people she cared about, he thought. He hoped that there wasn't a wall between himself and Natsumi so that he could have physical contact with her. The wolf pup sighed, thinking of the love he never dared speaking, and there were chances that he will never be able to tell her before they both became the victims of Dark Riders.

"Don't say anything is your fault again." Erik said, abruptly sitting up, though he groaned slightly in dizziness as the white lion cub leaned against the wall, but his expression was firm as he looked to Christine. He couldn't take it anymore, he to relieve her guilt and took some necessary responsibilities of his own actions.

"But if not for my stupidity, none of you would end up here!" Christine exclaimed, flicking her tail as she stood up, "I am furious of myself!" she cried, "I sent innocent people into this prison."

"You are not the only one at fault." Erik said calmly, his eyes never left her, "I deceived you, I played with your emotions to get what I wanted-your h.." he stopped, realizing that he almost say out what was within his own heart as he quickly added, "to get you to join us."

Christine didn't catch onto what Erik wanted to say. But as she was about to form her argument, she heard a light giggle, and apparently she was not the only one to hear it as both lion cubs turned, only to see Natsumi covering her mouth with one of her paws, though her ruffled laughter still echoed out.

"What is it so funny?" Christine asked, huffing slightly, returning to her old self for a brief moment as she glared slightly to Natsumi.

"S-Sorry." Natsumi said, "but the way you two are arguing with each other, it sounds so much like a couple." she chuckled, wagging her tail, looking between them.

Erik and Christine glanced to each other, both blushing violently, as they couldn't help but moved closer to the wall in order to feel each other's presence.

Erik sighed, thinking over what he should do, and decided to be brave, he knew it wasn't a good timing for confession, but he's been hiding it for too long, "I guess I should tell you long ago...I-I like you..." he said, smiling a bit, "a lot..."

Christine yelped, it was the first time she actually heard anyone saying this, and she began thinking of her own feeling to him, back to when he was the Phantom. She whimpered, realizing that she had had the same feeling, "me too..." she said softly, "I was just confused and ignorant to not see it till now... I was in love with the Phantom and with you, though Phantom doesn't exist..."

"He does, though." Erik said, "he's always a part of me, and I know that he loves you as well, whenever you need him, he'll hear you and comes for you."

Christine smiled, "I know. I see him in you." If not an unbreakable stone wall lie between them, she would have jumped into his embrace and nuzzled him.

Watching the two, Giroro couldn't help but glanced to Natsumi, once again was attracted by her beauty. He scratched at his neck, considering whether or not to finally tell her of his feelings as he stared at her. His muscle was tensed and his ears were pinning back, while he couldn't help but still feel an intense nervousness despite had spent so much time with her.

"Giroro?" Natsumi asked, turning toward him.

"N-Natsumi..." Giroro said, taking a deep breath, causing both Erik and Christine to stop exchanging their vows of love and looked over to his way as well. Giroro whimpered at the audiences, though he told himself not to back down, he's a soldier, after all, and he couldn't back away again if he truly want his love to notice him, "I-I..." he stammered, as he cursed himself inwardly, even after making so much effort to gather his courage, he still couldn't say a full sentence whenever she was looking at him...that way, "I...l-like you as well." the wolf pup was blushing as his face turned bright pink. He immediately looked away, staring at the wall, not wanted Natsumi to notice the change of color on his face.

"W-What?" Natsumi yelped, staring at Giroro with shock, trying to process what he had said, and how she felt about him. She thought back of the time when they would talk to each other due to his mission of turning her to the Light Riders' side, and how she actually enjoyed seeing him.

Natsumi smiled, a light blush on her face, "I-I guess I share your feelings, too." she said, grinning slightly.

"really?" Giroro yelped, nearly jumping up, though he quickly stopped himself from doing it as it once again earned Natsumi's giggle.

"Now that we're clear of each other's emotions," Erik said, grinning, glancing to Christine, then to Giroro and Natsumi, "let's find a way to escape."

* * *

 **Light Riders:**

 **Erik-white lion cub; also the prince of Peacemakers; Power: Electric**

 **Benvolio-tiger cub; Power: Fire**

 **Lenox-black leopard cub; Power: plasma, Chinese Kung Fu, controlling the death**

 **Hadhi-hyena cub; Power: Wind, creating tornadoes, etc.**

 **Yap-white tiger cub; Power: Ice**

 **Peacemakers (Allies with the Light Riders)**

 **Garoro-General; wolf**

 **Garuru- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Giroro- wolf pup, son of Garoro**

 **Dororo-wolf pup; adopted by Garoro**

 **Koyuki- wolf pup**

 **Keroro-cheetah Cub**

 **Tamama-cheetah Cub; lover of Keroro**

 **Fuyuki- wolf pup; son of Aki**

 **Natsumi-wolf pup; daughter of Aki**

 **Christine-lioness cub; princess of the Cats**

 **Dark Riders:**

 **Fleck- Hyena cub; Power: black sand, nightmare**

 **Annabeth- African Wild Dog pup; Power: poison, sleeping shard**

 **Hufuer- wolfdog pup; Power: dirt, thorns**

 **Kuamini- Adult hyena; Power: ice**

 **Xiure- Regular tiger cub; Power: water, tsunami**

 **Dogs (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Aki-General of Dogs; wolf**

 **Rocknue-Border Collie Pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Boone- German Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Nasri-Australian Shepherd pup; one of the platoon members**

 **Cats (Allies with the Dark Riders)**

 **Hika-Bengal kitten; one of the platoon members**

 **Hatua-Leopard cub; one of the platoon members**


End file.
